An Easterlings story
by Naitriab
Summary: Set 4 years after the end of 'Return of the King' this story tells of the uprising of the Easterlings and Lassar who is sent to kill Eomer and bring trouble to Middle Earth


As always none of the characters belong to me except for Lassar and the other Easterlings. Aragorn, Arwen, Eomer and the others are all property of Tolkein. If anyone disagrees that women fought for Sauron then I took the idea from the film version of 'The Two Towers' where Sam has fallen down the slope two people go towards them and one of them is definately female. Just look at the eyes !!  
  
This is just a provisional chapter to see how it goes down. If you like it then let me know. I am trying to stop Lassar from being a Mary-Sue so if she starts being one then please let me know. Anyway this is my first fic based on LOTR and I'd like to know what you think.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
This is set after the end of Return of the King and after Frodo, Gandalf and the others set off for the Grey Havens.  
  
Aragorn is King of Gondor and married to Arwen  
  
Eomer is king of Rohan and unmarried.  
  
Eowyn is married to Faramir.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Somewhere in Mordor ...  
  
The small group of Easterlings had met in secret since the defeat of Sauron some years earlier they were much more prudent in their movements than they would have been in the past as none of them wished to fight the newly alied world of men in battle especially as both sides were still trying to recover from the losses they had suffered in the past.  
  
"Are we agreed then?" the leader asked  
  
"We shall send Lassar to assasinate the king of Rohan then." a tall man with only one eye said.  
  
"Call her in then so we can let her know." the leader told a man stading near the back of the room  
  
"Lassar get in here now." the man at the door shouted. A few seconds Lassar walked into the room, she was an ideal spy for the Easterlings as she was so ordianry in appearance, she had shoulder length whispy brown hair and grey eyes. The onlt thing that would make her stand out was the scar on her face but after all the fighting of the previous years it was more common for women to have scared faces than it would have been in the past.  
  
"Yes?" she asked raising one eyebrow in question  
  
"Are you all set to go to Gondor?" the leader asked  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be removing the King of Rohan not the the King of Gondor though I can do both if you require." Lassar offered.  
  
"The King of Gondor is gathering all those who helped destroy our Lords power 5 years ago with so many strangers in the city you will not be noticed." the leader said.  
  
"You told me that this takes place in three months when do you want me to leave ?" Lassar asked  
  
"Immediately." the leader said. Lassar bowed and left the room. As soon as she was out of sight of the room she hurried to her room and began to sort out the last few items that she needed for the mission. She stripped of her black breeches and red tunic in favour of a long brown skirt and blouse in an off white colour. She had made one change to the normal costume that a woman of limited means would wear and that was to wear her knee high boots knowing that they would last the treck to Minas Tirith where less sturdy shoes wouldn't.  
  
"Have you come to wish me luck?" she asked the leader as she went out of the door.  
  
"You have no need of luck you will either kill Eomer of Rohan or you will die it as simple as that." he replied  
  
"Thank you father." Lassar said and left.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Gondor a month later ...  
  
If it had been the first time that she had seen the city then Lassar might have been impressed as it was the last time she had seen it had been when the city was under attack. It hadn't impressed her then as she had seen it only as another enemy stronghold that needed to be defeated to ensure the victory of her Lord Sauron. Now however the white city was glitering under the sun and reflected the sunlight back at those walking towards it. Lassar was glad that it hadn't been sunny when they'd tried to take the city as otherwise none of the attackers would have been able to see a thing. She was aware of where the palace of King Elesser was and as that was where the King of Rohan would be staying that was where she needed to find employment.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
An hour later ...  
  
"I don't have anywhere else to go. All my family were killed in the fighting. I tried to run my husbands farm until it failed this year. As the land was almost unusable I was only able to get a very bad price for it I spent all that money trying to get here and now I have nothing to do." Lassar was telling one of the upper servants and was very pleased when she managed to force tears out of her eyes.  
  
"What is the problem here?" a deep voice asked. Lassar spun round to be confronted by a very good looking stranger. His dark brown hair was pinned back slightly from his face, he was wearing well made black trousers and red shirt, he wore a grey/green cloak over this. One hand was resting on the hilt of a sword while a pair of clear grey eyes looked down at her. There was nothing striking about him but something took her breath away, it may have been the aura of power that he wore like an extra garment. She noticed the obnoxious man who she had been dealing with a few seconds earlier was in a deep bow before this new person.  
  
"Your highness. I am sorry to disturb you." the man said. Lassar had yet to stop staring this must be King Elesser the most talked about man in Middle Earth, one thing that none of the stories had emphasied was how good looking the man was and what sort of a pressance he had about him.  
  
"I was just returnning when I heard voices." Elesser said looking at the woman who had yet to stop staring at him. She reminded him of one of his old friends Legolas and his endless curiosity about everything. It was slightly flatering though to have a woman stare at him like that.  
  
"It will be sorted out shortly your highness." the servant said.  
  
"As you have my interest for now please let me know what is going on." Elesser said. His servant sighed when Denethor had been in control of the palace life had been much simplar as apart from the occasional mood swings a servant knew where he stood. Elesser was different whether it was because he had been raised by elves or just a by product of the strange lifestyle he had led without any trainning to be king.  
  
"This lady has no money and no connections and was asking for us to take her in as an act of charity." the servant said  
  
"That is not true. I was asking if you could employ me as a maid so that I can try and make some money." Lassar contradicted.  
  
"Why didn't you attempt to find a job in the city. I'm sure that there must be places that are looking for bar maids ..." Elesser asked  
  
"I didn't want to work somewhere which would involve me having to fight off drunken workers everynight." Lassar told him  
  
"Hire her then." Elesser said "I am sure that she'll make a good maid, make sure that she works on the important guests as they are highly unlikely to try and take advantage of her." Elesser said  
  
"Yes your highness." the servant said bowing again. Elesser smiled at the pair of them before returnning to the house to find his wife and son.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
That's the first part and has no bearing on my SLASH fic 'What if ... ?'.  
  
If you like it please let me know. Also if Lassar is starting to take on any traits of a Mary-Sue then let me know as that is not what she's supposed to be.  
  
No feedback no more story. 


End file.
